


Dilectio Sapientiae

by Lila_Negra



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Student/Teacher, Argentina, Boys' Love, College Student Eren Yeager, College Student Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Filosofía Latinoamericana, Gay, Gay Male Character, Latinomerican Philosophy, M/M, One Shot, One-Sided Attraction, One-Sided Levi/Erwin Smith, Philosophy, Professor Erwin Smith, Teacher-Student Relationship, University, Voseo, estudiante!Eren, estudiante!Levi, profesor!Erwin, universidad
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-21
Updated: 2018-12-21
Packaged: 2019-09-24 04:13:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17093825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lila_Negra/pseuds/Lila_Negra
Summary: Levi es un estudiante de filosofía con una vida tranquila y agradable, excepto porque... ¿cuándo iba a dejar de enamorarse de sus profesores? One-shot AU, Eruri, Ereri, MobuHan, MikeNana, argentinismos, amor no correspondido, dinámica profesor/estudiante, diferencia de edad, OoC.





	Dilectio Sapientiae

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer** : tomé los nombres y parte del aspecto de los personajes del manga Shingeki no Kyojin de Hajime Isayama. Todo lo demás, es creación mía. 
> 
> **Advertencias** : one-shot AU muuuuy OoC, gay y ubicado en Argentina (por lo tanto, hay voseo, pero nada complicado de entender). Habrá amores no correspondidos, admiración, diferencia de edad, relación profesor/alumno, nervios y otras cosas por el estilo. Se habla de muchos filósofos pero no es necesario entender nada de eso para seguir el argumento. Se insinúan varias parejas: HangexMoblit, LevixMike, MikexNanaba, LevixErwin, LevixEren… no les voy a decir cuáles ganan al final, hagan sus apuestas :v
> 
>  **Advertencias especiales para quienes odian las sorpresas y no les importa spoilearse completamente** : la historia se centra en un Levi  Erwin no correspondido y luego en un Eren  Levi con final abierto. No hay lemon.
> 
>  **Agradecimientos** : a Marcos y a EreBell por la primera lectura. Asimismo, a EreBell por la bonita portada.

La vida de Levi, en verdad, era privilegiada: su familia lo amaba, tenían un buen pasar económico, vivían en una ciudad llena de actividades culturales que eran una delicia, gozaba de buena salud y tenía una facilidad bárbara para el estudio. Además, se encontraba cursando con mucho gusto las materias del tercer año de la carrera de Filosofía, en la que planeaba meterse desde los quince años por lo menos.

Desde su punto de vista, tenía un único y gran problema. Solo. Le. Gustaban. Los. Putos. Viejos. ¿Por qué mierda le pasaba eso? Que fuera rematadamente gay, vaya y pase, dentro de todo vivía en un lugar bastante abierto y sabía que podía arreglárselas. Pero… ¿tenían que gustarle siempre tipos que le triplicaban la edad?

Su primer amor había sido su maestro de quinto grado. Una vez les había mostrado cómo un mismo problema de matemáticas podía resolverse de cinco maneras distintas y Levi había quedado flechado. Sentía que nunca había conocido a otro hombre más inteligente.

Hasta que en octavo de EGB apareció ese profesor de biología… ¡uff! Estaba para chuparse los dedos. Tenía un modo de enseñar que era único, los sentaba en círculo en torno a él, traía modelos de cuerpos humanos, grandes gráficos y otros objetos llamativos, y abría el espacio a las dudas auténticas de los estudiantes. Levi siempre era el primero en levantar la mano.

Durante la secundaria estuvo más bien calmado, trató de salir con un chico cercano a su edad que conoció en una fiesta, pero fracasó rápidamente. Creyó que cuando entrara en la universidad y encontrara más personas con sus intereses, la cosa mejoraría. Sin embargo, se llevó una gran decepción: la mayoría de las personas que había conocido hasta ahora eran vagos, pedantes o simplemente no sobresalían. Y _tenían_ que sobresalir si querían la atención de Levi.

—Ese es tu problema, Levi —solía decirle su mejor amiga, Hange—. Sos un maldito pretencioso. No vas a encontrar a otra persona tan brillante como yo, conformate.

Era cierto que la muchacha era una luz y Levi la admiraba. No obstante, eso no hacía ninguna mella en su homosexualidad rampante. Hange se había ganado por completo el título de mejor amiga, pero no había forma de que ocupara otros lugares de su vida. Cuando, hacia el final del primer año, conoció a Mike, tuvo ilusiones durante unos días. El hombre se sentaba a su lado sistemáticamente y permanecía en silencio. Eso le agradaba. Además, tomaba buenos apuntes: debía de comprender muy bien las clases para poder resumirlas a esa velocidad sorprendente. Pronto, sin embargo, descubrió que tenía novia, una tal Nanaba a la que no veía mucho porque estaba absorbida en su carrera de Ingeniería en Aeronáutica. De todos modos, la decepción se fue diluyendo, pues Mike seguía siendo un excelente compañero y no pasó mucho tiempo antes de que trabaran amistad.

De hecho, él fue el primero al que le confesó que había encontrado un nuevo amor. Mike alzó las cejas con incredulidad.

—¿El profe de Filo Contemporánea?

—Exacto.

—O sea… ¿el gordito Smith?

—No es gordito, tiene el cuerpo adecuado a su edad.

—¿Vos decís que todos vamos a estar gorditos a los 55?

Levi le dedicó una mirada asesina. Ok, ¿y qué si tenía pancita? ¿Solo deberían gustarle los flacuchos o qué? El profesor Erwin Smith era canoso, un poco rellenito, tenía las naturales arrugas para sus años y todos los tics que pudieran imaginarse: se acomodaba los anteojos, se pasaba el pulgar por la comisura de los labios, caminaba en círculos, agarraba y soltaba las tizas, y al menos una vez cada dos semanas se llevaba puesta alguna silla o mesa mientras deambulaba por el aula explicando un tema. Pero cada una de esas manías, en lugar de disuadirlo, excitaba aún más a Levi. Le parecía la viva imagen del genio inadaptado, de la persona cuya inteligencia es tan extraordinaria que le es imposible, incluso, perder el tiempo eligiendo camisas de diferentes colores (debía de tener como diez camisas color beige). Y no solo eso, sino que también lo desbordaba su buen corazón, cosa que en el mundo moderno siempre es un obstáculo para la normal desenvoltura. Smith estaba dispuesto a quedarse después de hora ejemplificando conceptos para quienes no habían entendido, contestaba todos los mails que le enviaban, les prestaba libros y les preguntaba por su salud si faltaban a menudo, entre muchos otros gestos amables y desinteresados que pocos docentes tenían. Levi estaba fascinado.

—Uuuy, me imagino cómo te temblarían las piernas cuando rendiste con él —se burló Hange al final del quinto semestre, tras saber que Levi había obtenido un diez en Filosofía Contemporánea.

—Nadie rindió un examen como el mío, mis compañeros son unos tarados... Pero igual no me dijo nada especial, yo esperaba llamar un poco su atención por lo menos…

—Bueno, Le, es tu profesor, ¿qué esperabas? Aparte, estuviste 30 minutos hablando de filosofía, ¿cómo pretendías que saliera una cita de eso?

—La filosofía es nuestra vida, para que lo sepas, cuatro ojos. Nada es más sexy.

—Uff… mirá, no te digo ridículo solamente porque yo podría usar las mismas palabras para hablar de la química —rio su amiga, aludiendo a su propia carrera, que la apasionaba de modo arrollador.

—Ahora que ya no vas a cursar con él, ¿qué vas a hacer? —preguntó Mike, que había soportado a Levi hablando de Smith durante toda la primera mitad del año.

—¿Quién dijo que ya no voy a cursar con él? ¿No miraste las optativas que empiezan en agosto?

—¿Da alguna?

—Filosofías Latinoamericanas. No me la pierdo por nada.

—Y yo que pensaba que ibas a terminar siendo kantiano o algo así… no tenés cara de latinoamericanista.

—Me importa un pito.

—Todos sabemos que te importan los pitos —intervino Hange, largando la carcajada.

Levi le lanzó el libro de Hegel que tenía más a mano. Durante julio, sin embargo, olvidaron el tema, pues la muchacha introdujo sorpresivamente a otro chico en el grupo. Se trataba de Moblit, un estudiante de Física con el que había tenido algunas materias en común, y aunque ninguno de los dos lo decía claramente, para Mike y Levi era evidente que se gustaban. Entre los dos, armaron las más variadas excusas para que el par se encontrara y quedaran, “casualmente”, a solas, por lo que el primer día de Filosofías Latinoamericanas Levi lo empezó recibiendo un mensaje de su amiga.

“¡Parece que tengo novio!”. Le respondió con una parva de smileys felices. Hange se merecía un romance bonito, una relación en la que se pudiera apoyar para enfocarse en sus estudios y su trabajo, que eran para lo que había nacido. Se sintió satisfecho por ella, aunque le fue difícil mantener la sonrisa cuando el profesor Smith entró en el aula, justo dos minutos antes del horario oficial de cursada.

Lo observó acomodar sus cosas en el escritorio, borrar la pizarra, rodear el aula con unas hojas en la mano. Evidentemente, estaba haciendo tiempo hasta que entraran más estudiantes, para que los remolones no se perdieran nada sustancial. Apenas soltó las palabras iniciales, sin embargo, ya comenzó a destilar sabiduría. Levi lo escuchaba con la boca abierta. Nunca una primera clase había sido tan profunda e interesante.

Se llevó la lapicera a los dientes, dubitativo. ¿Alguna vez él tendría éxito en el amor, como su amiga? ¿Tendría oportunidad de besar esos labios llenos de conocimiento? ¿Podría tomar esa mano para dejarse guiar en el mundo académico? ¿Irían al cine, a la plaza, a hacer tonterías como los demás enamorados? Era difícil de imaginar, pero puso su empeño en ello. Sentía que, en parte, se lo había ganado. Era un buen chico, ¿por qué no podría alguna vez encontrar con quien discutir sobre sus autores favoritos para cerrar la conversación con unas caricias fogosas? Un día se le tendría que dar, sí.

No faltó ni a una clase. Se sentaba adelante, se ofrecía el primero para leer en voz alta fragmentos de los textos y levantaba la mano para hacer sus comentarios. Presentó todos sus trabajos puntualmente, excediéndose un poquito en la longitud cada vez, para llamar la atención. Era el encargado de recoger las entregas de sus compañeros y de repartir las fotocopias que el profesor prolijamente confeccionaba para ellos. Exageraba cuanto podía su cara de enamorado perdido mientras lo miraba a los ojos. Y pronto notó que, durante las pausas en sus explicaciones, más de una vez Smith le devolvía esa mirada. ¿Cómo debía interpretarlo? Acaso… ¿al fin lo había notado? Tal vez… ¿le correspondía?

Corroborar que las miradas se repetían a la siguiente semana lo hizo estallar de entusiasmo. Fue difícil soltar la información al pasar para Hange, Mike y Moblit, que estaban expectantes de sus avances, de los que solían mofarse, convencidos de que Levi no tenía oportunidad. Pero ahora, todos tenían dudas. ¿Qué deberían aconsejarle? Si Smith se fijara en él… ¿sería sano que Levi tuviera una relación con una persona tanto mayor y que, además, era una autoridad en su espacio de estudio? La ética hacía ruido como un viejo palo de agua dado vuelta.

El muchacho insistió, sin embargo. Ceder estaba lejos de sus intenciones. Leyó toda la bibliografía con una emoción desbordada, con lo que cada vez tenía más excusas para extender la conversación después de clase. Profesor, ¿qué libro de Dussel me recomienda leer primero? Profesor, no comprendo el concepto de “hedor” en Kusch, ¿podría explicármelo? Hacia la mitad del semestre, ya resultó extraño el trato de usted. Erwin, ¿puedo pasarte algo que escribí a partir de mi lectura de Femenías?

—Por supuesto, Levi, es siempre un placer leer tus comentarios.

Respuestas como esa elevaban la esperanza de Levi a la enésima potencia. ¡En verdad leía sus textos! ¡Y le gustaban! ¿Era un modo encubierto de decirle algo más? ¿Qué otra cosa podía hacer para aclararlo? Ya hacía un mes que llevaba la camisa bastante desabotonada, el cabello bien peinado y los zapatos lustrados, pero no tenía idea de qué aspecto le resultaría seductor a alguien que sin dudas no reparaba en su propia imagen ni por un momento. ¿Cuál sería el siguiente paso?

Hange y Moblit trataban de desalentarlo, sinceramente preocupados de que el profesor no solo tuviera conciencia de los sentimientos de Levi sino que, de algún modo, se aprovechara de ellos. En su propia facultad había habido recientemente un caso de acoso sexual resonante y tenían claro que no era un asunto ligero.

—Yo leí sobre ese caso, pero no es lo mismo —murmuró Mike.

—¿Y por qué no, eh? ¿Solo porque la estudiante era mujer y Levi es varón? ¿Te creés que no hay chicos víctimas de abuso? —le espetó Hange, enardecida.

—Pará, calmate… no es eso, pero Smith no es como el hijo de puta ese de tu facultad. O sea, es un pan de dios el tipo. En Filosofía es bastante común que algunos docentes salgan con estudiantes, pero Smith tiene la fama contraria. Yo creo que si llegara a corresponder a Levi, lo haría de un modo respetuoso y no le haría daño. La diferencia de edad y de autoridad no lo hace automáticamente malo.

—Puede ser —cedió la muchacha—. No digo que la diferencia de edad lo haga malo… bueno, no sé. Es que sería el primer novio oficial de Levi, ¿sabés? No tiene parámetros para comparar si el tal Smith no se comportara bien.

—¿Podrían dejar de hablar de mí como si no estuviera? —Interrumpió Levi—. Ya lo decidí. Cuando rinda el final, me voy a quedar a esperarlo y me voy a declarar. Me da igual si se aprovecha de mí o lo que sea. Ya me ayudarán ustedes a enfrentar la situación si eso pasara, ¿no?

—Contá conmigo para patearle el culo si te pone encima un dedo… bueno, ¡un dedo demás! –declaró Hange, y fue secundada por los otros.

En la mesa de examen decir que el corazón de Levi estaba acelerado era poco. Mientras sus compañeros rendían, tres veces tuvo que salir para ir al baño. Estaba seguro de que se sacaría la nota más alta, pero lo que le ponía los nervios de punta era su propia promesa de que confesaría sus sentimientos ese mismo día. Ya no había marcha atrás. ¿Cómo podía hacer para que lo tragara la tierra? Apenas escuchó la disertación del estudiante Armin Arlert sobre las discusiones entre la filosofía multicultural y la intercultural. Tampoco entendió mucho cuando Eren Jäger armó una cartografía innovadora para explicar las relaciones entre las diversas posturas de los filósofos de la liberación. Lo que sí llegó a reflexionar, entre salvajes latidos y dolores de cabeza, fue que los estudiantes de los seminarios optativos parecían mucho más comprometidos que los de las materias regulares. Solo uno de los cinco chicos y chicas que se presentaron con él dio un examen mediocre. ¿O tal vez Smith era tan bueno que nadie querría decepcionarlo? Eso hacía sentido para Levi.

A pesar del temblor de su voz y de que no podía dejar de tronarse los dedos, Levi se lució en su exposición. Hizo una crítica feminista a dos textos fundamentales de Dussel y a partir de allí intentó hacer una síntesis de la filosofía de la liberación agregándole la perspectiva de género. Su propuesta era ambiciosa (más bien propia de una investigación de posgrado), pero logró esbozar las líneas centrales de lo que en un futuro podría ser su trabajo de tesis. Cuando terminó, escuchó que uno de sus compañeros lo aplaudía, aunque hizo silencio cuando nadie lo siguió. Smith le sonreía con amabilidad.

—No esperaba menos de vos, Levi. No necesito hacer preguntas sobre el programa. Por favor, esperá afuera con los demás mientras discutimos sus notas.

Dejaron solos a los tres docentes de la mesa y se dispersaron por el pasillo. Jean Kirchstein, el del examen mediocre, se sentó en el suelo con cara de querer pegarse un tiro. Floch Forster fumaba con tranquilidad, a pesar de que hacía poco se había prohibido el cigarrillo dentro del edificio. Annie Leonhardt miraba su celular en un intento por ocultar su ansiedad. Armin y Eren cuchicheaban entre ellos y lo miraban. ¿Qué? ¿Ese Jäger estaría celoso de que él también había hablado de la filosofía de la liberación? Y lo bien que lo había hecho. Podían chismorrear cuanto quisieran, no lo harían dudar de su propio talento ni por un segundo.

En cuanto los profesores abrieron la puerta, dio un salto en su lugar. Les repartieron las libretas y Smith le estrechó la mano a cada uno para felicitarlos.

—Todos fueron buenos exámenes. Espero volver a encontrarlos como colegas dentro de no tanto tiempo.

Levi se quedó sobándose las manos mientras los docentes volvían a meterse dentro para recoger sus cosas. Sin pensar en nada, los siguió.

—¡Erwin…! Yo puedo ayudarte a llevar eso —se ofreció, señalando una pesada bolsa con libros que Smith siempre traía encima.

—No es necesario, Levi. Debés de haber estudiado mucho, te merecés un descanso, salir con tus amigos…

Aunque el muchacho reconoció que el hombre intencionalmente intentaba disuadirlo, persistió. Acompañó a los tres docentes hasta la sala administrativa donde firmaban las actas del examen. Se quedó duro y callado como un farol mientras ellos, incómodos, buscaban complejas figuras retóricas para referirse al desempeño de los estudiantes sin que él los reconociera. Cuando finalmente el auxiliar y el adjunto hicieron ademán de retirarse y comprendieron que Levi seguía firme en su sitio, le dirigieron una mirada compasiva a Erwin. Él sonrió y alzó las manos en un gesto que Levi no pudo descifrar. Luego se volteó a verlo.

—Tenés algo para decirme, ¿no?

—S—í —tartamudeó el muchacho, súbitamente confundido al haber sido descubierto.

—Bueno. Nos sentamos en un banco del patio y me decís. Pero en un rato doy clases en otro lado, así que no puedo quedarme demasiado.

Caminaron hasta el patio interno en silencio. Ya sentados, Levi retorció sus puños contra los muslos. Nunca había estado en una situación tan extraña.

—Te escucho —lo alentó Erwin.

—Yo… lo que tengo que decir es… bueno, no es sobre las clases.

—Ya me imaginaba.

Un poco desorientado por ese comentario, Levi inspiró fuerte para darse ánimos.

—Es que… lo que pasa es que… —se mordió el labio inferior y decidió lanzarse a todo o nada—. Erwin, ¿saldrías conmigo?

El profesor abrió los ojos, un poco sobrepasado por la declaración.

—¿Querés decir, en una cita?

—Sí, sí, a eso me refiero.

—Levi… vos sabés que yo soy casado, ¿no?

—Eso no me importa.

—Bueno, a mi esposa y a mí nos importa bastante.

Levi se removió en su sitio, avergonzado de su exabrupto egoísta.

—P—erdón…

—Está bien. Estas confusiones ocurren a menudo.

—¿Qué… qué confusiones?

—A veces los estudiantes se enamoran de lo que muestro en clase y no notan que en verdad no saben mucho de mí.

—N—no esperaba que justamente usted —saltó Levi, indignado y volviendo al usted sin notarlo—, que justamente usted pusiera en duda lo que siento solo porque soy estudiante.

El hombre negó con la cabeza.

—Estoy seguro de la intensidad de tus sentimientos y los respeto. Por eso, espero que vos también puedas respetar mis propios sentimientos por mi esposa.

Levi frunció el entrecejo. Sentía que había caído en una trampa. No supo qué contestar.

—No te ofusques —continuó Smith—. El hecho de que yo no corresponda tus sentimientos no quita que reconozco tu inteligencia y tu compromiso con la filosofía. Como alumno, te tengo muchísimo aprecio. Noté pronto tu interés y me preocupé, pero también comprendí que sentirte de esa manera te motivaba a estudiar y eso es algo positivo. Espero que pronto puedas conocer a otra persona que aliente tu aprendizaje en el modo en que buscás. Aunque no lo creas, hay muchos chicos brillantes allá afuera que serían muy felices pudiendo sentarse a pensar con vos.

—Pero a mí me gustás vos —murmuró, desanimado.

—Ya sé. No puedo hacer mucho al respecto, sin embargo. Me gustaría que pudiéramos conservar un buen trato, de profesor-alumno, y de colegas dentro de pocos años. ¿Qué pensás? ¿Podemos superar este momento?

Levi suspiró. Así que, después de todo, las miradas de su profesor se debían a su preocupación y a su interés de poder conservar un buen diálogo, sin que su enamoramiento adolescente lo estorbara. Se sentía decepcionado y, no obstante, había algo más. Pensó en las palabras de Mike, sobre que Smith era una persona respetuosa y no se aprovecharía de un alumno. En algún punto, se sentía satisfecho de comprobarlo, aunque eso le destrozara el corazón.

—Sí… podemos superarlo —accedió.

Extendiéndole la mano, Erwin se puso de pie. Levi se la estrechó pero no se levantó. Estaba demasiado angustiado.

—Lamento el dolor que te causo en este momento. Espero sinceramente que un día solo me recuerdes por las cosas que aprendimos juntos, en lugar de por la tristeza que te genero. Ahora debo irme. Te deseo lo mejor, Levi.

—Yo también le deseo lo mejor, profesor. A usted y a su esposa —dijo el muchacho, volviendo otra vez al usted.

Se mantuvo unos minutos a solas allí, sentado y sin hacer nada. Estaba por irse cuando notó que alguien se acercaba. Era Eren Jäger, su compañero.

—Disculpá… no pude evitar ver que estabas hablando con el profesor Smith. Casi que hablan de igual a igual, la verdad admiro todo lo que sabés. Tu presentación sobre Dussel me encantó, nunca se me hubiera ocurrido enfocarlo así.

Levi alzó el rostro para observarlo. De pie junto a él, tenía un modo de abrazar sus libros que lo hacía deducir que estaba muerto de nervios. Su comentario sobre Dussel era estúpido, ya que el mismo Smith había sugerido en clase que hacía falta una revisión feminista de los primeros libros del autor. ¿Qué pretendía Eren? ¿Para qué lo elogiaba?

—Ahm… ¿me puedo sentar? —continuó el chico, ante el mutismo de Levi.

—Supongo.

—Mmm… a mí también me interesa mucho Dussel.

—Me di cuenta, lo mencionabas a cada rato en tu exposición.

—Sí… —soltó una risita nerviosa—. Hubiera querido hacerlo mejor, pero bueno… de todas maneras fue agradable ver a alguien hacerlo bien de verdad, o sea, tu examen estuvo tremendo.

Levi se rascó la cabeza. Ya eso era excesivo.

—El tuyo también estuvo bastante bien.

—¿¡En serio pensás eso!? —Eren casi se cae de la alegría—. En realidad hace varios meses que tengo ganas de pedirte de juntarnos a estudiar, pero pensaba que me ibas a decir que no, porque, bueno, no estoy a tu altura…

—Tampoco para tanto, che.

—O sea que… ¿o sea que no te molestaría juntarnos alguna vez?

—Qué sé yo… estudiar en grupo no es lo mío, pero podemos intentar, no sé.

—¡Genial! Yo me anoté unas lecturas que me recomendó el profesor Smith cuando terminé de rendir. ¿No te gustaría que nos reuniéramos a verlas? Son para profundizar en el pensamiento de Dussel, te va a servir si planeás seguir en esa línea. Puede ser la semana que viene.

«Qué ansioso…», pensó Levi. Sin embargo, por otro lado el hecho de que el chico estuviera dispuesto a estudiar sin que mediara ningún examen hablaba de su sincera disposición al aprendizaje y eso le agradó. Sin querer, recordó las palabras de Erwin: «Aunque no lo creas, hay muchos chicos brillantes allá afuera que serían muy felices pudiendo sentarse a pensar con vos». Contra su voluntad, le vino un súbito sonrojo.

—Sí… por qué no.

Tal vez ya fuera momento de dejar atrás su “único y gran problema”. Variar de vez en cuando en sus gustos no le haría tan mal. Había otros modos de amar el conocimiento.

*** * ***

 

 


End file.
